005
by pindanglicious
Summary: ada lima cerita tentang dia, dirinya, dan benang hitam sejarah soal mereka. [england ・ spain] [drabble collection]


**005**

 **disclaimer** **  
** **hetalia series © himaruya hidekazu** **  
** **fanfiction © pindanglicious**

 **saya** **tidak** **mengambil sedikit pun keuntungan dari pembuatan karya ini karena sesungguhnya saya hanya menulis atas dasar menambah asupan dan amunisi, bukan untuk memperkaya diri.**

 **warning:** _(supposedly) canon . human names . drabble collection . cheesy (?)_

 **sum:** _ada lima cerita tentang dia, dirinya, dan benang hitam sejarah soal mereka._

* * *

 **the uncrowned king**

Dulu Spanyol adalah _raja_ yang disegani dunia—sebelum Inggris merebut takhtanya. Padahal jauh sebelumnya, Inggris cuma negeri kecil yang punya banyak musuh.

Antonio rindu masa jayanya. Kadang dia enggan mengakui kehebatan Arthur—dulu maupun sekarang—sebab mungkin hatinya masih belum bisa memaafkan dia yang dulu merampas kebahagiaannya. Tapi ada waktu di mana dia, mau tak mau, harus menghadapi kenyataan (pahit) yang ada. Harus membuka mata kalau dunia pernah—nyaris seutuhnya—jatuh ke tangan negara adikuasa itu.

"Tapi sekarang semua pudar."

Si lelaki berambut cokelat ikal mengerjap. _Sudah tahu_ , batinnya berkata begitu, tapi dia tertegun dengan perkataan si pirang. Arogansi dan percaya dirinya seolah pergi saat itu juga. Dia tertawa masam. "Heee, tidak biasanya kau merendah seperti itu …" sindirnya.

Arthur menyunggingkan seringai terpahitnya. "Semua koloniku sudah melepaskan diri. Ah, padahal, kautahu, mereka semua sudah seperti anak-anakku," ungkapnya diiringi hela napas panjang.

Negeri matador bergeming sejenak. Pandangannya terfokus pada bunga-bunga mawar tiruan yang dirangkainya sedari tadi. Tapi dia mengerti bagaimana perasaan tuan Inggris. "Ya, aku paham," dia mempersilakan mantan musuhnya duduk menghempas badan di sampingnya. "Romano. Buatku, dia sudah seperti anak kandungku sendiri. Tapi, ah, sudahlah. Kita sama-sama _pernah_ jadi imperium paling kuat yang pernah dikenal dunia, omong-omong."

"Hn …"

Arthur sempat melanjutkan sulamannya yang sempat tertunda, sebelum Antonio menepuk pucuk kepalanya dengan wajah cerahnya seperti biasa, dan acungan jempol.

"Tapi buatku, kau tetap _raja._ Raja tanpa mahkota, tidak salah 'kan?"

—dan Arthur tidak bisa menahan seringainya. Pelan tapi pasti, harga dirinya sebagai (mantan) negeri adidaya kembali terkumpul jadi substansi utuh.

"Kau benar. Tidak ada yang boleh meremehkan Britania Raya."

.

.

.

 **something precious**

"Whoa. Kau masih menyimpannya."

Satu waktu Arthur terpekur ketika dirinya melihat benda tak asing dalam laci meja kerja Antonio. Bibirnya tak terkendali, dari sana keluar kalimat impresi yang jarang diekspresikannya sembarangan.

Si personifikasi negeri matador menoleh ke arah sumber sahutan, melepas gelak tawa kemudian.

"Eh? Ini? Hahaha,"

Antonio mengambil benda mungil berwarna perak itu hati-hati dengan telunjuk dan ibu jari. Sebuah cincin. Cincin pernikahan, tepatnya. Dan Arthur masih ingat persis torehan sejarah yang pernah terekam dalam benda tersebut.

Dia hapal kalau Antonio adalah tipe apik yang akan selalu menyimpan barang-barang berharga. Buktinya cincin saksi 'pernikahan' mereka berabad-abad silam masih disimpannya dengan baik.

Si _gentleman_ pirang mengerjap dan menelan ludahnya. "Kupikir kau sudah membuangnya di selat Inggris. Um, _well_ , aku yakin kau mengerti maksudku," ujarnya kaku.

"Tidak, ahaha. Buatku, cincin ini berharga sekali," Antonio menanggapi. Netra hijau lelaki itu memandangi cincin mungil abadinya dengan tatapan melembut. Dia menyunggingkan senyum hangat. "Kautahu, aku sangat menghargai perasaan Ratu Mary waktu itu, meski pernikahannya dengan Raja Phillip tidak diinginkan orang-orang, dan, yah, begitulah hehe," kekehnya ringan.

Dia tidak tahu harus senang atau sedih sekarang, apalagi kalau mengingat masa lalu manis-pahit-kelamnya. Menjadi dual monarki dengan Inggris, walau cuma empat tahun, buatnya menyimpan banyak sekali kenangan menakjubkan.

Dan ah, siapa yang harus Antonio salahkan atas kandasnya hubungan 'spesial' mereka? Ratu Elizabeth kah? Atau Raja Phillip? Atau pihak-pihak kotor yang menyulut api perang hanya karena perbedaan keyakinan?

Manusia itu jahat, begitu pikirnya.

"Omong-omong, Inglaterra. Kau sendiri masih menyimpannya tidak?" tanya Antonio setelah dia kembali dari lamunannya.

Arthur salah tingkah dibuatnya. Wajahnya merah seperti Romano kecil dan tomat-tomat kesukaan bocah lelaki itu. Antonio ingin tertawa, tapi niatnya diurungkan.

"Eh? Err, ya masih," jawab si representasi negeri Inggris. Dia menggaruk tengkuk yang tak gatal. "Ta-tapi aku tidak ada maksud lain—ugh, ini tuntutan peran! _Boss_ -ku yang waktu itu menyuruh untuk menyimpannya, ja-jadi kau jangan salah paham!" sanggahnya tergagap-gagap.

Sang España terkikik geli, dalam hati membenarkan ucapan Kiku tentang sifat Arthur yang kelewat _tsundere_ —atau ah apa itu namanya, Antonio lupa dan tidak terlalu mengerti.

"Eh, kau mau memakaikannya sekali lagi di jari manisku? Seperti ketika dulu kita bertukar cincin di altar~" Antonio kembali berujar.

Representasi negara Inggris berambut pirang itu nyaris menyemburkan air minum di mulutnya. "Kau ini bilang apa sih?!" makinya dengan wajah padam, menahan murka dan malu di saat bersamaan. Antonio tak menghiraukan.

"Pakaikan cincin ini di jariku. Mari bernostalgia tentang pernikahan kita di tahun 1554. Ayo, _gentleman_ harus bisa memainkan permainan mudah seperti ini," paksanya seraya menyerahkan cincin miliknya di telapak tangan si Inglaterra.

Sedetik kemudian, keraguan dan kecanggungan di wajahnya berubah menjadi seukir seringai.

"... _bloody hell._ Jangan berani-berani meremehkan _gentleman_ Inggris sejati," tantangnya penuh percaya diri. Dia meraih jemari mantan _pasangan hidup_ nya dan berlutut, memberi kecup singkat di buku-buku jarinya.

Kali ini bagian Antonio yang merasakan begitu panas wajahnya sekarang.

[Dan peristiwa 1554 kembali _terulang_.]

.

.

.

 **the past we should really forget**

Kala itu sang Reino de España meminta tuan Great Britain untuk menemaninya minum di pub dekat kantor kedutaan besar. Si negeri berjulukan _The Black Country_ mengiyakan ajakan kawan lamanya.

Antonio memesan satu cawan _tequila_ , sedangkan Arthur tidak berniat minum apa pun; tidak _ale_ , rum, bir, atau minuman lainnya. Lelaki pirang itu hanya memesan seporsi _fish and chips_ untuk mengganjal perutnya.

"Aahh, Inglaterra! Ayo minum juga— _hik_ —temani aku! Ingat-ingat masa di mana dulu kamu membantai armadaku habis-habisan— _hik_ —padahal kalau waktu itu tak ada badai, mungkin aku tidak akan kalah,"

Ekor mata sang Britania tertuju pada mantan musuhnya. Ah, dia sudah dikuasai sepenuhnya oleh alkohol. Arthur tersenyum remeh.

 _'Jangan berani mengumbar masa kelam itu di hadapanku, Spain …'_ batinnya menggeram.

Dia tahu Antonio itu pemabuk payah seperti dirinya. Dia tahu hal merepotkan apa yang akan terjadi kalau dia membiarkan lelaki itu mabuk total. Tapi, Arthur tidak peduli. Boleh jadi _nation_ lain bilang Antonio akan menjadi seribu kali lipat lebih menyeramkan jika sedang mabuk. Namun Arthur yakin sang kawan lama akan menurut padanya untuk jadi 'anak baik' sekalipun dalam kondisi lepas kesadaran.

"Waktu itu armadaku berhenti di La Coruña untuk menambah pasokan. Kami diselimuti ketakutan—dan … dan aku bingung sekali, harus melakukan apa, harus menumpahkan kekecewaanku pada siapa? _Hik!_ Pada Ratu Elizabeth? Pada Raja Phillip? Pada Tuhan? Padahal aku senang bisa menghabiskan waktu empat tahun itu denganmu," Antonio memulai lanturannya. Fokus pandangan mengabur, kepala ditelungkupkan di atas meja.

Arthur menyipitkan matanya. ' _Oh, orang ini masih mengoceh tentang peristiwa lima abad lalu,'_ batinnya menarik konklusi. Dia menelan suapan terakhir santapan _fish and chips_ pesanannya. Arthur menopang dagu di atas meja, mengizinkan Antonio untuk melanjutkan cerita.

"Lalu kau yang mendadak kesetanan, menyiksaku dan membantai armadaku habis-habisan. Ada berapa ribu orang yang kauhabisi, Inglaterra? Kami yang kembali dengan selamat hanya puluhan. Padahal waktu itu kami dikenal dengan sebutan _invincible armada._ Sejak itu yang ada di hatiku cuma dendam dan kebencian padamu. Hahahahahahaha. Aku ragu apakah aku masih bisa membalas dendam lima abad lalu itu atau tidak— _hik_! Aku—"

"Oke, Spain. Cukup."

Detik berikutnya si pirang menyilangkan kedua jari telunjuk di depan mulutnya, mengisyaratkan temannya untuk segera diam. Antonio menatapnya sengit; mereka menukar pandangan dingin. "Jujur ya, Inglaterra. Aku—" belum sempat melanjutkan kalimatnya, Arthur menarik sigap tubuh lelaki berambut _brunette_ itu untuk mendekat padanya.

"Kutanya kau. Ini tahun berapa? Dua ribu lima belas!" geramnya terbawa suasana. Dia tak peduli dengan keadaan di sekitar _pub,_ toh orang lain sibuk mengurusi kepentingan masing-masing. Antonio dapat merasakan embusan napas Arthur yang menerpa wajahnya. Hangat.

"Inglaterra—"

"Anthony!"

Tuan Kirkland menaikkan oktaf suara. Dua manik hijau si negeri Spanyol membulat lebar. Apa itu barusan? Arthur memanggil _human name-_ nya? Oh. Haha.

"Hapus. Lupakan. Buang semua tentang masa lalu. Kita sudah ada di zaman modern. Untuk apa kedubes-kedubes itu ada kalau aku masih membencimu, hah?" tanyanya dengan nada intimidasi sembari membingkai wajah oval milik tuan _spaniard_ yang mencekeram erat kedua tangan si _british gentleman_.

" _Seriously, forget everything I had done for you back then._ Maafkan aku, perlu kuulangi?"

Antonio menggelengkan kepala, menatap zambrud itu dengan sorot kepahitan. Dia menyeringai, hambar.

"Aku benci diriku yang masih belum bisa melupakanmu, Arturo."

.

.

.

 **a cup of tea**

Antonio bukan maniak teh, tapi dia tidak akan menolak jamuan berupa secangkir teh. Apalagi teh rasa tomat, meskipun agak mustahil.

Arthur menyuguhinya secangkir _earl grey tea_. Teh mahal yang bahkan belum pernah sekalipun membasahi lidahnya. Teh para raja, begitu mungkin dia pantas menyebutnya.

"Hee, jamuan spesial kah? Teh ini tidak beracun 'kan, Inglaterra?"

Antonio menyapu bibir cangkir porselen itu dengan telunjuk, masih menatap tehnya ragu. Sedangkan Arthur mendengus panjang. Lelaki berambut pirang itu menjitak pelan kening mantan musuhnya kemudian.

"Jangan melawak. Aku mengajakmu ke sini bukan untuk membereskan perang ratusan tahun lalu. Kita bicara soal Euro 2016 yang akan datang, bodoh!" cerocosnya skeptis.

Si _spaniard_ tertawa kecil, diikuti dengan sang _british_ yang menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Apa yang kautertawakan?"

"Ahaha. Tidak ada, Inglaterra! Aku cuma tidak menyangka kau menjamu mantan musuhmu dengan secangkir teh mahal ini,"

Arthur mau tak mau menarik sudut bibirnya ke atas, menyunggingkan seringai tipis.

Well, secangkir teh untuk menyambung kembali tali persahabatan. Tidak salah, 'kan?

(Atau malah ingin 'lebih' dari sekadar persahabatan?)

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **it's warm when it rains**

"Hei, kautahu, mataku sama sekali tidak bisa terpejam,"

Arthur berceloteh pada Antonio, tubuhnya masih bergeming di dalam gulungan selimut. Mereka tidur dengan posisi saling memunggungi. Antonio tak menjawab ocehan _kawan_ satu ranjangnya, tapi dia sama-sama belum terlelap dan dia tidak tuli.

Mereka tahu ini—mungkin—hal paling gila yang pernah dilakukan sepanjang sejarah. Tidur satu kamar—bahkan satu ranjang, satu bantal, dan satu selimut—dengan orang yang pernah jadi musuh terbesar seumur hidup. Antonio merasa patut menyalahkan si _boss_ yang menugaskannya terbang menuju kedutaan besar Spanyol di London. Ah, tak lupa Arthur yang membiarkan kamar tamu banjir disiram hujan lewat atap bocor.

(Tapi suruh siapa mengiyakan paksaan Francis untuk tidur di kediaman Arthur, coba? Hotel dan penginapan di London tidak cuma sebiji.)

Rahang si personifikasi Britania Raya mengeras.

"Spain, kau belum tidur dan aku tahu itu. Tidak usah berpura-pura tuli," ujarnya dingin. Yang dipanggilnya Spain mengehela napas panjang.

"Oh? Maaf, Inglaterra … hujan di luar meredam suaramu," dustanya seraya memutar bola mata.

Arthur mendengus. "Kau tak pernah berubah dari dulu, _git._ Tetap tolol seperti biasanya," dia kembali berdialog skeptis. Antonio mencengkeram permukaan bantal erat-erat, darahnya naik dan kantung amarahnya nyaris meletus. Tapi dia terlalu malas menanggapi tabuhan genderang perang, jadi Antonio lebih memilih untuk diam.

Dia memberanikan diri untuk berbalik badan setelah kepalanya dingin. Dua lensa _peridot_ menatap punggung lebar yang dulunya menjadi tumpuan kehidupan para awak kapal. Antonio masih ingat persis bagaimana Arthur ketika masih menjadi kapten bajak laut bertangan dingin, padahal, sudah lama sekali. Lelaki _spaniard_ itu mengulas segaris senyum tipis.

"Hujan di sini kencang dan dingin sekali, aku tidak bisa tidur,"

Dia berbisik kasual, mengalih topik soal cuaca dan tetek bengeknya, alih-alih memerhatikan jam dinding yang mengetuk pukul dua lewat lima malam. Tak lama setelahnya dia merasakan goyangan kecil di ranjang. Arthur mengubah posisi badannya, mereka sama-sama berhadapan, melempar pandang mata hijau yang tak dapat diartikan.

"Kau cerewet. Makanya makin dingin," ejeknya sinis. Antonio tersenyum dengan aura membunuh. Tapi setelahnya Arthur melanjutkan dialog tak lengkapnya. "Diam dan jangan bergerak."

Begitu si raja tanpa mahkota bertitah.

Antonio menaikkan sebelah alisnya sekejap. Namun dia mengerti apa maksudnya setelah tubuh tegap itu merengkuhnya erat-erat. Sang _spaniard_ membelalak mata, wajahnya disasar semburat merah menyala.

"Ap—hei, Inglaterra! Lepaskan aku!" rontanya gugup, tetapi sang kawan lama malah mengeratkan peluk.

"Hei, ayolah. Tadi kau sendiri yang bilang kedinginan? Aku juga dingin," Arthur mereponsnya santai. Tubuh Antonio masih tak bisa diam kala itu. Dia lalu menyeringai. "Heh. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan menyetubuhimu—"

" _Callaté!"_

"Kau yang harusnya diam dan pejamkan matamu, idiot!"

.

 **end**


End file.
